


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 陌上





	Garage

蓝曦臣推门发现瑶妹坐在门口睡着了然后他就硬了  
  
卯时一到，蓝曦臣睁开眼，身边并没有人。金光瑶从前就在外面过过夜，想来这次也是没有赶回来……蓝曦臣轻叹了一口气，忘机说的对，有些人确实只有失去过才知道有多重要。就像自己到最后才发现自己对阿瑶的感情不是……这个时间，阿瑶大概还在休息吧，等他回来差不多要吃午饭了……

这么想着，蓝曦臣决定先出去看看。

“阿瑶？”一推门，一个明黄色的身影歪了一下，好在没有倒下去。金光瑶显然是刚醒，迷迷蒙蒙地揉了揉眼睛，抬头望着诧异得说不出话来的蓝曦臣。

见他坐在门口的台阶上，因刚刚被门碰了一下，一手撑着地，双唇微张，呆呆地看着自己，蓝曦臣突然觉得一股热血冲上胸口。蹲下身子就把金光瑶拦腰抱了起来。

  
“二哥……”直到头靠在蓝涣的肩上，金光瑶才算清醒过来，挣扎着要自己走，“二哥……我自己来……”

“昨夜几时回来的？为什么不进来？不要乱动了。”蓝曦臣制住金光瑶推拒的双手，把他紧紧搂在胸前大步往房间里走。

见蓝涣真的有些动气，金光瑶不敢再乱动，便乖巧地搂着自己二哥的脖子。

解释道，“我……昨夜子时回来的，二哥亥时就休息了，我不想打扰二哥……唔……”轻柔的声音被尽数堵在了绵长的吻中。

蓝曦臣把金光瑶放在床上，低头亲了上去。这次的吻不同于以往任何一次，有些急促，蓝曦臣以舌尖撬开金光瑶的贝齿，深入进去与之纠缠，舌头缓缓滑过口腔里的所有角落，全不似从前那般小心谨慎。一吻终了，金光瑶已经微喘，脸上也浮起一层浅浅的桃色。

“回来了推门进来便是，难道在外面坐一夜我便不担心了？那石阶这样冷。身上舒服吗？可有着凉？”

蓝曦臣伸手摸了摸金光瑶的额头，无奈道，“阿瑶，凡事……也要为自己想一想，你回来了……总是好的。我不想再……”不想再看着你消失在我面前。抚去他额前细碎的发丝，蓝曦臣和金光瑶鼻尖几乎相碰，两个人的眼底都映着对方有些紧张的模样。

“二哥……”

金光瑶修长的手指攀上蓝涣的手臂，把他的手拉到嘴边，浅浅地吻着，又伸出舌尖挑逗似的舔上指尖，伴着轻微的喘息，勾了他一眼。自己回来也已半年有余，二哥常常抱他吻他，却从来没有过真正的肌肤之亲。金光瑶知道他怕伤了自己，也罢……就让他主动也未尝不可。现下两个人的距离那样近，蓝曦臣的头发落下来扫在金光瑶的脸侧，有些痒痒的。连呼吸都纠缠在一起，不分彼此，但是还是觉得不够，还想要再近一些，再近一些就好了……

金光瑶伸手摸上蓝曦臣的衣领，顺着月白色的云纹缓缓向下，摸到腰际解了腰封，又伸手进去松了里衣的系扣。衣服散开来，露出一片结实的胸膛，随着略略急促的呼吸起伏着。

金光瑶浅浅地笑了笑，手指缠绕着蓝曦臣的发丝放在唇边轻吻。

“二哥……不要吗？阿瑶想……服侍二哥……可好？”

“阿瑶……”

蓝曦臣像是轻叹，唤着他，低下头，双唇在眼睫处流连，

“我怕你受伤……还是……不要勉强……”

“可是二哥……你硬了……”

稍稍屈起腿，碰了碰蓝曦臣的胯间，感到硬物一跳，金光瑶抿了嘴笑，跪坐起来和蓝涣接吻，一手顺着赤裸的胸膛向下抚摸，直至小腹，用指腹摩挲着。

蓝曦臣回应着金光瑶柔软的吻，细细品味着他口中的每一处。伸手脱去金光瑶的衣服，怕他着凉，仍旧给他披着。明丽的金星雪浪花纹衬着金光瑶雪白的皮肤，更显诱人，胸前两粒已经有些挺立，粉嫩地引人采撷。

“嗯啊……二哥……”

  
金光瑶口中溢出一丝呻吟，手指插入蓝曦臣发间，情不自禁的把他往自己胸前带。乳尖被温柔地舔舐，被包裹在温暖的口腔里，觉得整个身子都热了起来。另一侧没有被照顾到，难耐得发痒，“唔……另……另一边……啊……二哥……”

蓝曦臣伸手抚上金光瑶的乳首，轻轻地拉扯，一手探到下体解了两人的裤带。下身乍一凉，金光瑶的身体颤了一下。

“阿瑶冷吗？可要铺上被子？”

  
蓝曦臣关切地问。眸子深沉。

“有些……但是……二哥……二哥让我暖和吧……嗯……”

  
金光瑶握住蓝曦臣已经完全立起的茎身，上下缓缓擼动。

金光瑶的性器也翘了起来，略显粉嫩的头部断断续续地吐出透明的液体。相比之下，蓝曦臣的性器可以说是狰狞，粗长的茎身在金光瑶手里变硬变烫，前段的分泌顺着手指流到床单上，沾湿一片。

蓝涣拉开金光瑶的手，重新咬上他的唇，手绕道身后，顺着长发来到秘境的入口，沾着精水的手指试探着伸入一点，小穴本能地收缩，夹住手指，却正好又往里吸了吸。

“阿瑶，放松些……”

蓝曦臣另一手轻抚他光滑的背部，安慰地说道。金光瑶被亲得两眼迷离，努力放松身体，手抵着自家二哥的胸口，觉得浑身都软软的，几乎是瘫在他身上，两人的乳尖皆是挺立，此刻无意间碰到，顿时感觉酥麻的快感由胸前传遍全身。

已进入两根手指，蓝曦臣怕他受伤仍不敢冒进，缓缓地抽送着，感受着内壁的吸附，后穴温软湿润，引着他的手指向里深入。

“唔嗯……啊……二哥……”

  
金光瑶带着叹息的呻吟像是一滩春水化在蓝曦臣心上。不知戳到哪一点，金光瑶的声音突然变了调，背弓了起来，两手紧紧攀住蓝曦臣的双臂，抬起泛着春意的眸子瞧了他一眼。蓝曦臣心下了然，又轻轻戳刺几下，换来一阵无助的低吟，破碎的呻吟不受控制地瀉出金光瑶的嘴。又加入一根手指，速度逐渐加快，竟带出了“咕叽咕叽”的水声，顺着手指流出穴口，黏腻地滴落，拉出透明的细丝。

“哈啊……二哥……啊嗯……唔……不进来么……嗯……”

  
金光瑶听着自己后穴出了水，突然感到害臊，全无了一开始的大胆，把脸埋在蓝曦臣的颈窝，张嘴呻吟，柔软的唇瓣摩擦着轮廓鲜明的锁骨，有涎水从嘴角滴落到床上，昭示着主人的愉悦。

“阿瑶是第一次，自然……小心些……”

  
蓝曦臣的声音也染上情欲，带了些喑哑，三指仍是抽插，却专是挑了那点进攻，金光瑶的声音不断拔高，已然是到了临界。蓝曦臣左手握住他的性器，配合着身后的频率套弄。

“唔……哈啊……二哥……阿瑶……阿瑶要不行了……要……要出……啊！”

  
灭顶的快感把金光瑶冲撞得支离破碎，精液泄出直溅到蓝曦臣的小腹上，白浊铺满了蓝曦臣的手。金光瑶的腰软了下去，脸埋在床上，身体还因为高潮的余韵轻轻抽搐。

“阿瑶……扩张已够了……我……我要进来了……”

  
蓝曦臣维持着最后一丝忍耐拉过薄被垫在金光瑶腰下，轻轻将他放倒在上面。右手自小穴中退出，带出一大摊液体。灼热的性器抵住入口，刚刚高潮过的后穴立刻自觉地吸上来，似是在欢迎他的进去。因为扩张的充分，蓝曦臣并没有太过费力，便插了进去，这尺寸自然不是三根手指可比，金光瑶只觉得自己的下体被塞得满满当当，簟头擦过那一点时禁不住呜咽了一声，分身颤颤巍巍又有立起来的趋势。

“阿瑶可受得住？”

  
蓝曦臣低头在金光瑶耳边问到，不知是不是因为情欲的感染，就连喷在耳边的热气也让金光瑶觉得有酥麻的快感。

“动……二哥动一动……吧……啊……”

  
酸胀感过去，小穴渐感瘙痒，金光瑶不自觉地扭了扭腰，渴求更多。

“好。”

  
蓝曦臣沉声应到，扶住他的腰开始抽插，茎身粗长，很轻易就能顶弄到最深处。两人都是第一次，蓝曦臣的肏弄没有什么章法，甚至可以说是莽撞。柔软的甬道紧紧吸附着性器，让他感到疯狂。身下速度渐快，快感来的激烈，金光瑶只能一边承受着一边努力调整，配合二哥的动作。脖颈仰出好看的弧度，让蓝曦臣忍不住低头吮吸，沿着脖子到锁骨，留下点点吻痕。

“哈啊……二哥……看……看看我……啊嗯……好快……二哥……阿瑶好热……唔唔……”

金光瑶被快感支配，已经有些迷乱，蓝曦臣依言抬眼看他，见他粉白的脸上泛着诱人的红，带着快意的泪水从颊边滑落，眼神迷蒙，喘息着若有似无地望向自己。双手沿着腰肢向上抚摸，所过之处皆细细摩挲，惹得金光瑶扭着腰躲闪略带薄茧的指腹，体内位置变换，带来更多快感。

“阿瑶盯着我看做什么……嗯……我脸上……有什么东西么？”

“阿瑶想看着……嗯……想看二哥为我动情……啊……的样子……哈嗯……”

  
金光瑶好不容易说出一句完整的句子，话音未落，只觉得体内的硬物又涨大一圈，战栗着又陷入了无尽的快感中去。

“阿瑶……二哥……二哥要给你了……”

  
蓝曦臣加快腰间的摆动，似是要把金光瑶箍在自己身下。

“给我……二哥……全都给我……全都给阿瑶吧……哈啊……阿瑶又……又不行了……啊！”

脑中一片空白，金光瑶射在小腹上，后穴因为高潮的刺激拼命收缩，绞得蓝曦臣也交了精，热液冲入深处，金光瑶只觉得要被射进肚子里，又是颤抖了一阵，嘴角勾出一个温柔满足的笑。

蓝曦臣从金光瑶体内退出，小穴仍旧一下一下地收缩，挤出一滩白液，又弄湿了早已狼藉一片的床铺。蓝曦臣看着被自己肏干得有些红肿的穴口，心下心疼，却是移不开双眼。

“二哥……别……别看了……”

金光瑶脸上的红晕还未褪去，又羞得红了起来，连忙用手遮住下身，偏过头去不敢看蓝曦臣。

“好，不看。二哥抱你去清洗。”

蓝曦臣失笑，把金光瑶裹在身下的被子里防止他着凉，说罢把他打横抱起。

“二哥……蓝涣，我喜欢你。”

金光瑶与蓝曦臣额头相抵，轻轻地说道。带着点孩子气的宣誓。

“我也喜欢你，我爱你，阿瑶。要永远和我在一起……”

蓝曦臣声音低柔，像是在哄自己最珍爱的人入睡。

“好……永远……”


End file.
